One stalker, One mission, Fire and Ice
by witches with awesomeness
Summary: Post-War DG Ginny has been stalked by Harry Potter since the war, and he finally gets the chance to take it too far. It’s now up to her childhood enemy to save her and protect her from Potter. Draco is an unspeakable and needs a wife for his next mission
1. A Silver haired Savior

One stalker, One mission, Fire and Ice

**One stalker, One mission, Fire and Ice**

**Summary:** Post-Hogwarts, Post-War. Ginny has been stalked by Harry Potter since the war, and he finally gets the chance to take it too far. It's now up to her childhood enemy to save her and protect her from Potter. Draco is an unspeakable and needs a wife for his next mission. HBP-Compliant, DG

**Warnings:** attempted rape, violence, and foul language

-**Scene Break**-

Now when I think back, I thank myself for momentarily forgetting about Potter and not putting up my usual wards, but at the time I had cursed myself and my stupidity, a certain phrase from the war popping into my head, Constant Vigilance…

I was at my flat, watching muggle TV and sitting on my not-so-comfortable couch in jeans and a T-shirt that, I'll admit was a bit small for me. It showed just a little bit of my midriff and was rather tight around certain… assets, but it was one of my favorites and I only wore it at home. (I no longer have that shirt, I burned it, and you'll soon see why.)

Next thing I know, I feel hot, sticky breath that reeks of Fire-whiskey on my neck and sweaty hands gripping my shoulders. I think my heart stopped, I couldn't breathe or do anything, the world just stopped. In the next second, it all came tumbling back, I'd forgotten to put the wards back up when I came home! I used my fast reflexes that were necessary in the war and spun around, knocking his hands off me and punching him square in the face. I grabbed my wand off the coffee table and disapparated to the first place I could think of.

Turns out, the first place I thought of was an old bar we used to frequent during the war. I decided that I might as well go in, as I had nowhere else to go. Just as I was about to open the door, I heard the pop of apparition behind me. I turned around and saw, to my horror, the man that I had just escaped from, Harry potter.

Now let me explain something, as I know you're all sitting there going "What?! No, she can't mean THE Harry Potter. Why would run from him? He wouldn't hurt a fly." But I have some news for you. I won't argue that Harry Potter saved the Wizarding World from Voldemort but he is no saint. The War did something to him, messed with his morals; he became arrogant and thinks the world worships him (which most of the world does).

I swear! These people are idiots; he could get away with rape or murder. The government would just look the other way. Even my own family still adores him. I tell them what he keeps trying to do to me and they just shake their heads and tell me, "jealousy does not befit a lady, Ginevra." Pfft! Jealous! Of what?! All the women he charms, uses and then dumps. I do NOT want to be Harry Potter's fuck buddy, thank you very much! And, just like me, no one will believe them that the _great _Harry Potter would do such a terrible thing.

Anyway, the point is that he has been trying to get me into his bed, willingly or unwillingly, for the past few years. Also he is a drunk, hardly ever is there a time when he is not completely sloshed, except of course on Sundays, for family dinner at the Burrow. He's always the perfect gentleman for my parents.

Back to the present… He was, of course, completely wasted. His glasses were broken from when I hit him, and (I felt proud to say) he would have a nice shiner in the morning. He was stumbling drunkenly toward the bar, and I wondered how he could've possibly not splinched himself in that state. Unfortunately, a muggle had just walked around the corner, so I could not disapparate immediately. I slunk into the shadows hoping that Potter would just pass by and stumble into the bar. He did, but the muggle was walking extremely slowly so I stepped out of the shadows and headed for the phone booth across the parking lot to disapparate.

I hadn't even made it halfway there when I heard the bar door open again and someone being thrown out. I froze and slowly spun to face him, but for once my reflexes failed me.

He used a successful expeliarmus on me, and now had my wand. He advanced with both wands in his right hand and pointed at me.

I backed up a few feet before I ran into a van and could go no further.

He laughed, horribly, it reminded me of Peter Pettigrew. Then he leered at me and slurred, " Com' on Gin, no more games now…" He threw the wands aside and pinned me to the van with his body, grinding his hips against me and breathing in my ear.

I only had a split second to struggle, he held my wrists against the van above my head with one of his hands, and so I couldn't hit him. I tried desperately to kick him, but knowing all my tricks from previous encounters, he stood on both my feet.

During this precious moment of opportunity, he had been telling me how much he liked that shirt on me and was pushing the hem up even higher with his hand, reaching toward my breast. Just as he reached the edge of my bra, I opened my mouth to scream and he took this as a go ahead to shove his disgusting tongue in my mouth.

Though absolutely revolting, this did at least give me another opportunity to escape. I bit his tongue as hard as I could and broke the skin. Blood started pouring into my mouth before I let up and he tore his mouth away from mine. I gagged for a moment on his blood and then prepared my self to knee him in the groin, when suddenly he was ripped away from me and pinned against the van by his throat.

I slumped to the ground and looked up at my savior (though I still think I could have gotten away just fine on my own). He had silver-blonde hair and steel-grey eyes that were narrowed with hate towards Potter. He had pale, pointed features and wore muggle clothes that just screamed wealth. Just before he beat Potter to a pulp, I heard him mutter, "Always knew you were a bloody bastard Potter." That statement marked him as a wizard and most likely a Slytherin, as everyone else worshipped their "Golden-boy" Potter. I knew he looked familiar but in my delusional state I couldn't remember, for the life of me, who my blonde savior was. At this point, I was completely emotionally and physically drained and passed out on the pavement.

-**Scene Break**-

I later found out that my rescuer was the elusive Draco Malfoy, who had not been seen since the war, and with good reason.

At the end of my fifth year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy let Death eaters into the school, which led to the death of Albus Dumbledore by one greasy git, Severus Snape. He and Snape then ran off and neither one of them was seen again, to cowardly to show their faces and fight on either side of the war…

At least that's what most people would tell you. I however, happen to know the truth. Snape took Draco to his previously set up safe house and questioned him about his true loyalties under veritaserum. In turned out they were both on the same side- against Voldemort. Yes, you heard me correctly, neither one of them was a true Death eater. Draco only let the Death eaters into the school because Voldemort had captured his mother and threatened her torture and eventual death if he didn't follow his orders. Snape had in fact been doing exactly what every one in the Order had been told he was doing, spying for them. Now, Snape could hardly continue to do that as they all believed that he was evil and truly working for Voldemort, so he used his Death eater status for the last time to get him into Voldemort's hideout. Once there he rescued Narcissa and stole all of Voldemort's potions supply, that he himself had brewed for The Dark Lord in the first place.

Once Draco knew his mother was safe, he had no qualms about helping Snape bring down Voldemort. For the rest of the war, they went to every single battle and took out more Death eaters than any of the Order members. This was relatively easier though, as they had the advantage of being invisible and intangible. They were also immune to all spells except the killing curse, which just caused unconsciousness. Snape had been working on a new potion and had only just completed it. The only downside of it was that it could only be reversed with the antidote and so if they lost the antidote or fell unconscious, they were out of luck. Draco did fall unconscious once due to a killing curse hitting him but managed to wake up and escape just before being consumed by the great fire at the last battle. Snape wasn't so lucky.

After Draco mourned his godfather and mentor, and regained his health, he applied for a job as an unspeakable. They questioned him under veritaserum and then offered him a job. Luckily for him they run completely separate from the rest of the ministry and only pretend to follow its laws. So, that is what he had been doing for the last few years.

**A/N: Please Review, I need feedback. This is one of my first chapter-length stories, and my first DG fic. Any and all constructive criticism wanted!**


	2. Vampiregirl

One stalker, One mission, Fire and Ice

**One stalker, One mission, Fire and Ice**

**Summary:** Post-Hogwarts, Post-War. Ginny has been stalked by Harry Potter since the war, and he finally gets the chance to take it too far. It's now up to her childhood enemy to save her and protect her from Potter. Draco is an unspeakable and needs a wife for his next mission. HBP-Compliant, DG

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own it. So don't sue me.

**Warning: **violence, foul language

**Chapter 2: The vampire-girl**

Ah, I remember that day so clearly. It was truly the turning point in my life, my rebirth you could say. I had thought that I was reborn when I decided to help Snape bring down Voldemort, but I wasn't, not really. I was still a loner, and only focused on that one goal. I had no friends, except Snape and my mother, no girlfriend, no wife. I just wasn't interested in anyone else's company. After Voldemort fell, I got a job with the Unspeakables and worked tirelessly, but that was the extent of my life. I only really lived for my mother's sake and for my job, which I really did come to enjoy.

But that day I decided to step out of my boundaries. I had just gotten a new mission, one that gave me another reason to get married. I now had two pros and only one, quite lame, con. First off, I needed an heir. If I didn't have an heir, than all the Malfoy properties and assets would probably go to the Ministry, which I really didn't want. I really was proud of my ancestry and wanted the line to be carried on. It was only the last few generations that were as idiotic as my father. Before that we were revered and treated as nobles by all, alongside other great families such as the Prewetts, the Blacks, the Potters, the Weasleys and a few others. Yes, I was shocked too when I found out about the Weasleys. It turns out they weren't always poor. In the war against Grindelwald, the Weasley Estate was burnt to the ground and their assets stolen.

Besides wanting an heir, my next mission would be a whole lot easier if I were married. It was a long-term undercover mission, and I could only have a partner if I were married to her. I am naturally a loner, so I wouldn't mind going alone, but I look much more innocent with a wife. A pregnant one will be even better. No one looks more innocent and trustworthy than a pregnant woman.

The only real reason that I don't want to get married, besides just not wanting to have to deal with a wife, is quite embarrassing. When I was growing up, my father was horrible to my mother. Any time that she said or did something that he didn't like, he would hit her or _crucio_ her. And any other time, he would ignore her. She only put up with it because one, she was afraid of him, and also she truly did love him. I swore to myself that I would only marry for love, or at least affection, and would never hit a woman.

Anyways, back to my mission. It's top secret, so I can't tell you'll all the details but the gist of it is this. I'm to establish my cover as a black market potions master. This will take about six months, during which I'll have no contact with any of my former associates. Soon after that Herald Shaw will hear of me, and do a background check. Herald Shaw owns a company in the United States and is very close to nearly all the high up government officials, muggle and magical. He's sort of like my father was, donating heaps of money to all the right places. So, I'll play hard to get for a while before I move to America to work for Mr. Shaw. Then, I'll spend probably a year or two gathering information on him, or as much time it takes to gather enough information to take him down. He is basically a rising dark lord who is orchestrating the Government to do his bidding, while he uses his minions to slowly and subtly take over other government s around the world.

All right, now you have that information I can resume telling you about what happened that day and the next few days. After hearing of my mission, I apparated to the Leaky Cauldron to have a much-needed drink. I realized that I would be drinking quite a lot that night and chose to walk to a muggle bar nearby, so as to not lose my dignity in front of those who know me. I strolled around the corner, trying (and failing) to keep my mind off of my mission by thinking of all the different drinks I had to choose from once I got to the bar.

All thoughts of my mission flew from my mind as I looked up and saw some bastard trying to force himself on a helpless female. Helpless—that word also flew out of my head as I saw what happened next. He had her pinned to a van and had shoved his tongue down her throat when she tried to scream. Two seconds later, he stumbles backward, his hands flying to his mouth and blood pouring out.

She takes this moment to spit his blood out of her mouth and I realized how much she looked like a vampire who just had some bad blood; dark red hair, deathly pale skin in this dim light, and blood dripping down her chin. I then knew what everyone meant when they said that vampires were beautiful creatures.

I quickly dismissed that thought as I saw her preparing to knee him in the groin. This reminded me why exactly she bit his tongue in the first place. Rage swelled up in me at that thought. All the hate that I had for my father and those like him, who treated women as they did, erupted at once. I wrenched him away from her and slammed him against the van by his throat. I looked at his mouth. It was still gushing blood and he was paling rapidly. I took in the rest of his face; he had a black eye and a broken nose already. I silently applauded the vampire-girl (this is what I decided to call her until I knew her name). I noticed that his eyes were avada-kedavra-green and realized who he was. It was Saint Potter. I wondered how the Wizarding World couldn't see what a son-of-a-bitch their hero was. I then began beating him to a pulp.

I heard the vampire-girl pass out and slump to the ground, so I dropped Potter and gave him one last kick to the ribs before I went over to her. I checked her for injuries and then picked her up and apparated us to Malfoy Manor.


End file.
